Misadventures at Work
by Fade to Osaka
Summary: Osaka and Chiyo work at a fast food joint. But are they really suited for work? Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Of Pigtails, Magnets, and Fires!

Misadventures at Work

**Summary: Osaka and Chiyo work at a fast food joint. But are they really suited for work?**

A/N: In the manga, Chiyo and Osaka worked part-time at a restaurant. I took this small subplot and used it as the basis for this story. So R&R. I don't own Azumanga Daioh, the characters, Magnetron Burger, or anything else. Please don't sue. I don't have anything to give. Besides my Wii. And I'm not giving it up. Oh, and by the way, I'm just assuming that Japanese fast food restaurants have the same type of food as America's since I've never been to Japan.

Chapter 1: Of Magnets, Pigtails, and… Fires?

3:30 PM, Chiyo looked around the parking lot of Magnetron, waiting for Osaka. "Where can Osaka-San be?" Chiyo waited for about three more minutes for her spacey friend until going inside. She dealt with the front desk herself until 4:00 when Osaka finally entered.

"O-ha, Chiyo-Chan!" Osaka said happily, waving at Chiyo.

"Where have you been, Osaka-San?" Chiyo asked.

"Well," Osaka began, "first I noticed how bright the sun was, and so I stared at it for a while. Then my eyes started to burn, so I looked away. Then I started to see spots. I stared at them for a while until they disappeared. Then I got hungry, so I went to the store and bought some bread."

"But you could have just eaten here!" Chiyo exclaimed, waving her arms.

Osaka stared blankly into space for a few seconds. "… Oh yeah."

Chiyo sighed. Osaka took over the front desk, while Chiyo took the grill. Even though she loved cooking, she didn't really like grilling burgers.

A customer with pigtails walked to the front desk. She told Osaka her order, Bbut Osaka just stared at her. After half a minute, the customer waved a hand in front of Osaka's face.

"Is something wrong?" The customer asked. Osaka continued staring at her blankly. She finally spoke. "Pigtails." The customer tilted her head at Osaka. "Yes, they are." Osaka began contemplating ideas similar to her ideas of Chiyo's pigtails. She came to the same conclusion she had for Chiyo's pigtails.

"Can you fly with them? Like Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked in her spacey tone. The customer looked at Osaka with wide eyes. "Fly? What are you talking about? Who is this Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka pointed toward Chiyo, who was flipping burgers. "That's Chiyo-Chan!"

_Why is there a child working the grill? Since when can pigtails fly? Am I dreaming?_ The customer, convinced she had stepped into the twilight zone, walked out of the building. Osaka stared toward the door with a wide, somewhat creepy smile. "Thank you, come again!"

Business slowed down quickly, and soon, the fast-food restaurant was nearly empty. Chiyo and Osaka were taking a break and sitting at an empty table. "Chiyo-Chan, why is this place called 'Magnetron Burger?' Maybe it has something to do with magnets?" Chiyo shrugged. "Maybe." Their break ended and they were back at their posts. A few customers came in and they were served, surprisingly, without any distractions form Osaka. Buisness soon died down again and Osaka began feeling under the counter and found a magnet.

"Aha! I knew it! A magnet!" Osaka began basking in what she felt was a triumph. "Osaka-San!" Chiyo cried from the grill. Osaka dropped the magnet and went to the back.

"Yes, Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka responded. "Do you have any antacids? I have an upset stomach." Osaka dug through her bag and retrieved a bottle, "Here you go Chiyo-Chan!" "Thank you, Osaka-San!" Chiyo said smiling.

Osaka walked back to the cash register. A customer ordered something, but when Osaka tried to type in the price, something went wrong. She looked down and realized the magnet had landed on the register when she dropped it.

Osaka realized what had happened. "Um, Chiyo-Chan?!" "What?" Chiyo called from the back. "I need help." Osaka called. Chiyo ran to her side. "Yes, Osaka-San?" Chiyo asked. Osaka pointed at the register.

"When you called me over, I dropped this magnet. Now the register isn't working right." "It's because the register is a computer. I might be able to fix it if the magnet isn't too strong." After tinkering with it for a few minutes, it started working again.

"I don't know how you do it Chiyo-Chan." Osaka said to her friend, smiling.

"Erm… You don't really seem… together today. Why don't I take over the register?" Chiyo asked, not realizing the mistake she was making.

Business was still going rather slow. But after a while, a few customers ordered meals, but no one came with their meals.

"Um… Excuse me one moment, everyone." Chiyo said to the customers, smiling. She went to the back to find… A sleeping Osaka? And even worse, a grill that was still on. The burgers began catching fire. Chiyo shrieked. "Osaka-San, what are you doing?"

Osaka opened her eyes halfway. "Why are you being so mean to me, Mihama-San? I don't want my tongue yanked out." Chiyo turned the grill off and began frantically running around, looking for a fire extinguisher.

She found one and sprayed it. The foam went everywhere. It extinguished the flame and awoke Osaka. "Ah! Chiyo-Chan, what happened? Why am I foamy?"

Chiyo sweatdropped. "Osaka-San, you fell asleep manning the grill. It started a fire!" Osaka stared at her blankly. "Wow, really?"

The manager of the restaurant walked into the kitchen angrily. "Ayumu Kasuga, this is the second time you've done something this stupid! One more- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Osaka looked at him. "Huh, are you talking to me?"

The manager sweatdropped. "YES, YOU'RE NAME IS AYUMU KASUGA, ISN'T IT?"

Osaka thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, but most people call me Osaka."

The manager's nostrils began flaring. "No matter what your name is, you are on thin ice! One more screw up and you're fired!"

Osaka tilted her head cluelessly. "All right, whatever you say, boss!"

"Sometimes I worry about you. Take an IQ test in the next couple of days. I'll go print one out for you." The manager said, walking into the back room. He handed Osaka many papers a few minutes later.

"Now take these tests, I want to evaluate you." The manger said, calming down. Osaka saluted. "Okay, boss man!" The manager left.

When Chiyo got back to the desk, all the customers were gone. "Oh… They left." She looked at the clock. "Hey, it's the end of our shift! Osaka-San, come on, it's time to go!"

Osaka and Chiyo walked home together. "Hey, Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked, staring into space. "Yes Osaka-San?"

"Why is it called a hamburger. It isn't made out of ham. Speaking of ham, where did the word hamster come from? Are they descendants of pigs?" Osaka began trailing off.

"What a long day…" Chiyo thought to herself.


	2. Of New Employees, IQs, and a Toyota!

Misadventures at Work, chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own Azumanga. But in due time, I will. And with Azumanga Daioh, I shall rule the world! Mwahaha. Ahem R&R

Chapter 2: Of New Employees, IQ's, and… a Toyota?!

10:19 A.M. in Azumanga High School

Chiyo is telling all of her friends of her day at work yesterday while Osaka is staring intently at her IQ test.

"Wow Osaka, did you really start a fire?" Yomi asked in half amazement, half disappointment. Osaka just raised a hand to her.

"I'm taking an IQ test, and I need full focus." Osaka said in a very serious tone. Everyone gaped at her.

"Osaka? Focus? That makes as much sense as a pale Kagura!" Tomo said, bouncing in her seat. Everyone stared at Tomo. "Alright, I admit, that was a bad joke. But everyne I say can't be gold."

"None of them you say are gold…" Yomi grumbled.

_Later that day, at Magnetron burger_

The manager of Magnetron Burger stood near the grill. "Attention employees. We have a new worker. Her name is…" He was cut off by Osaka. "I finished the tests!" She handed him the papers.

"That was quick… Anyway, give a round of applause for our new employee. Miss Tomo Takino!" Chiyo was scared. She didn't trust Tomo near grills and deep fat fryers.

**Chiyo's Mind**

"Hey Chiyo, look over there!" Tomo said pointing in another direction. Chiyo looked away and Tomo grabbed her arms. Yukari ran in and grabbed Chiyo's legs. They began swinging her back and forth like they did on the class trip.

"One… Two… Three!" Yukari and Tomo threw Chiyo into a huge pool of bubbling grease.

**End Chiyo's Thoughts**

Tears began running from Chiyo's eyes. "What's wrong, Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked. Tomo burst through the door and Chiyo screamed, entering back into her painful thoughts.

"Tomo Takino, reporting for duty!" She began running around the kitchen, astonished at her surroundings. "Whoa, holy freaking crap, look at the size of this oven! I could fit Chiyo-Chan in it!" After Tomo said this, Chiyo fainted.

_About 10 minutes later…_

Tomo was already slacking off. She was playing her Nintendo DS in the corner. A male worker walked up to her.

"Erm, Tomo-San, shouldn't you be working?" He asked. "Shut up! I'm on break! Go away, damn it!" Tomo yelled, not even looking back. The worker tried to get it out of her hands. Tomo suddenly began thrashing all around "Let go!" The worker gave up. "Fine." He let go and it went flying. Flying and flying and…

_Sploosh!_ The DS landed in a basket of fries, which was soon dipped into grease. Both the worker who was fighting with Tomo and the guy making the fries developed a scared look on their faces.

Out of nowhere, the song "One Winged Angel" began playing in the background. Tomo's eyes turned into flames, her head rotated all the way around, and she pounced.

"Where's that music coming from?" Osaka asked herself, walking past a huge cloud of dust with screams coming out of it. The two men emerged from the dust, bloodied and missing a few fingers. Tomo went back to slacking.

A week later, Osaka was standing at the manager's door. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello there. I was wondering if you had the results of my IQ test. I don't know why, but I'm very anxious."

The manager sat in his chair with his mouth gaping in a fashion that reminded Osaka of Kimura. "I-I can't believe it." He said. He handed Osaka her evaluation and score. She blankly looked at it. "15?"

The manager sweatdropped. "No, that's the amount of categories. Look at this number." He pointed to another number. She stared at the number for a few moments. "… 194? Is that good?"

"GOOD?!" The manager burst out, jumping up, startling Osaka. "You are a genius!" Osaka looked at him, shocked. "Genius? Wow. That's the first time I ever heard that." She took the results and skipped out of the office. The manager watched her. "Wow… I think she deserves a promotion, despite almost burning down the restaurant."

_Some days later…_

Tomo casually walked down the street, when she realized she was late for work. She didn't panic, turned around and began walking toward work, which was about 5 miles away. She noticed, outside of a store across a street, was a wrecked, silver Toyota Corolla. A familiar face walked out of the store.

"Hey, Yukari!" Tomo yelled, getting her attention. "Can you give me a ride?" Yukari, who was in a good mood, obliged. Tomo jumped into shotgun. "Yay! Yukari!"

Yukari manically smiled and put the pedal to the medal. On the way to Magnetron Burger, she ran over a fruit stand, drove on the wrong lane (a lot,) drove through a construction zone and sprayed tar into the air.

They finally got to Magnetron Burger. Yukari tried to slam the brakes but missed.

_Crash!_ A horrible sound boomed as Yukari's car crashed through the wall. Bricks fell and dented Yukari's car even more. She was partially parked on an elderly lady. Tomo jumped out happily. "Thanks Yukari!" Yukari smiled and tried to back out, but the car wouldn't do anything. The cops soon came.

Yukari waved at the officers casually. "What seems to be the problem, officers?" Yukari was yanked out of the car and apprehended. The manager approached Tomo with a vein pulsing out of his head.

"TAKINO! YOU KNOW THAT WOMAN?!" The manager shrieked at her. "Yeah! She's Yukari! I was late to work, so I got a ride from her." Tomo explained to him as if nothing happened. The manager looked like his head was going to explode.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU AREN'T WORKING TODAY. YOU CAUSED ALL THIS DAMAGE FOR NOTHING!" The manager screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tomo's eyes shrank. "Oh… Really?"

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N I don't know why this chapter lacked Chiyo, but oh well. Please review.

Chapter 3: Of Necoconeco Toys, Genius Osaka, and… a Trial?!


	3. Of Necoconeco Toys, Genius Osaka, and

Chapter 3: Of Necoconeco Toys, Genius Osaka, and… a Trial?

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. In a response to a few of them:

Slightly Askew: Thanks a lot for the link! It's a lot of help! And I'll try to cut down on the profanities. But I'll still have some, because it makes me feel like I have freedom in my writing.

MitsukixTakuto 4 Ever: That is a good idea; I'll try to use it in future chapters. Thanks for the suggestion!

There is a trial in this chapter, and since I know nothing about the Japanese system of punishment, I just used America's.

I still don't own Azumanga, but I will keep trying! R&R

_The day after the Yukari incident in Azumanga School_

"So you weren't even working yesterday? And you still got our teacher arrested?" Yomi asked.

"Hey, it was her fault. If she drove more like Nyamo, she wouldn't have destroyed Magnetron Burger." Tomo said.

Yomi tried to think of a response, but couldn't. "I… guess you're right." Everyone silently stared at Yomi in astonishment. Kagura finally spoke up "She's… right? I NEVER thought I'd hear you say that, Yomi."

Right after this was said, a girl wearing glasses and carrying 20 pounds of books walked into the room. The Azugirls wouldn't have recognized her if she wasn't their friend. She slammed the books on a desk. She walked to the girls.

"Good morning fellow scholars." Chiyo gaped at the newcomer and fainted. Tomo and Kagura burst out laughing. Yomi opened her mouth to say something, but really couldn't think of anything to say. Sakaki hadn't noticed anything since she was staring out the window.

"Yes it is I, Ayumu Kasuga." Tomo and Kagura laughed even harder, because Osaka's accent was suddenly British. "I fail to see what's funny." Tomo and Kagura began to roll on the floor.

"I am just going out on a limb and guessing you have not seen the results of my IQ tests?" Osaka said to Tomo and Kagura, pulling out her results. She handed the papers to Tomo and Kagura. They stared at the paper in amazement.

"I guess… This means you are no longer in the numbnuts, Osaka." Kagura said, sadly. "Actually, I prefer to be called Ayumu now." Tomo and Kagura started laughing again Chiyo woke up.

"You guys, I just had the craziest dream that Osaka was smart and she had a British Accent. It was weird." Chiyo said. She looked toward Osaka/Ayumu again and felt lightheaded. She fell onto Sakaki's desk and multicolored Necoconeco toys poured out of her backpack.

Sakaki blushed. "Where did you get those Chiyo-Chan?" Chiyo regained her balance and started scooping the toys into her bag. "Oh! A man outside of Magnetron Burger was selling them yesterday! He said he handmade them. He's still there." Sakaki smiled.

After school, Sakaki rushed down the streets with a huge bag over her shoulder. She approached Magnetron Burger smiling, seeing a somewhat elderly man next to a basket of Necoconeco toys.

"Hello young lady. Would you like any handmade Necoconeco toys? 200 yen a piece!" The man said, smiling. Sakaki pulled out a couple of yen bills. "Twenty please."

The man looked at Sakaki, shocked. He though for a moment, then shrugged. He pulled them out one by one and handed them to her. She scooped them into her bag. She walked away, blushing.

"She must work at a day care center." The man said as he watched Sakaki walk away.

_INSIDE MAGNETRON BURGER_

Osaka/Ayumu ran around the kitchen, doing most of the jobs at once. "I love complete focus." She said to herself, pushing her glasses up. Tomo was continuing her 4 hour long streak of laughter. Her sides were burning, but she just couldn't stop.

Chiyo was running at full pace, trying to help Osaka/Ayumu, but couldn't keep up. "When Osaka (inhale) focuses, she (inhale) becomes really (inhale) fast."

Tomo fell to the ground. "Oh man! If only Kagura was here! She'd love this!" Osaka/Ayumu stopped for a moment to talk to Tomo. Chiyo took this opportunity to catch her breath. "I truly do not see what is funny about this. I'm sure if you focused, you could be smart too."

Tomo continued laughing. "But seeing you smart, it's just so funny. And that accent! It's so obviously fake!" Osaska/Ayumu looked appalled. "It is not fake! It just sort of happened when I focused." Osaka/Ayumu walked out of the restaurant in a huff.

Tomo looked at Chiyo. "Man, smart Osaka sure is moody!" Chiyo stared at the doors Osaka/Ayumu had just ran through. "New Osaka-San sure is different…"

_THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL_

Tomo and Chiyo were discussing Osaka, Yomi and Kagura were discussing some unimportant subject, and Sakaki was staring at the one Necoconeco toy she brought to school (the other 19 were at home with her other stuffed animals.)

An unrecognizable girl with messy hair and glazed eyes stumbled through the door. She sat down and instantly fput her head down.

Tomo jumped up in excitement! "Yay! Ayumu has died! Osaka is back!" Osaka looked up. "I don't like being Ayumu. It gave me mood swings. And the thinking I did yesterday has left me with the worst headache ever, and the running made my legs hurt. I killed Ayumu."

Osaka maniacally smiled after the last statement and fell asleep. Chiyo had a huge smile on her face. "Yay! My best friend is back!" Tomo looked shocked. "B-b-b-but I thought _I_ was your best friend!"

"Erm… Well your behind Osaka-San… And Sakaki-San… And Tadakichi-San… And Kagura-San… And Yomi-San… And Kaorin-San… And Maya… But you're…" Chiyo counted quickly. "My eighth best friend!" Tomo started crying.

Nyamo walked into the classroom. "May I have your attention? Tomorrow will be Yukari's trial. Tomo, you will need to attend since you were a witness. And Chiyo-Chan and Osaka, you were also there, correct?" Chiyo nodded and Osaka let out a grunt.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, you won't miss school." Nyamo said, which disappointed Tomo. "Why can't it be on Monday so we don't have to go to school?" Tomo whined.

_THE NEXT DAY, AT THE TRIAL_

Tomo was being cross examined. "So Takino-San, how would you describe Yukari Tanizaki?" The… Cross-Examine Guy (who will now be known as TCEG) asked. "Oh man! Yukari is so wild! She's like a kid, and she is freaking awesome!" Tomo said, bouncing in her seat.

"How would you describe her driving?" TCEG asked. "It is so fun! This one time when we were going to Chiyo-Chan's summer home, when she tried to get out of the yard, she accidentally had the car in reverse! It was the greatest thrill of my life!" Tomo unnecessarily yelled, bouncing off the walls.

Yukari put her face in her hands. Chiyo began to get worried.

"Osaka-San, I hate to say it, but you have to become Ayumu." Chiyo said. "Uh-uh, no way! Ayumu is evil!" Osaka refused. "Please, Osaka-San! Yukari will serve so much time in jail!" Chiyo pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try." Osaka said. She closed her eyes and began focusing. She started screaming like she was trying to become a Super-Saiyan.

Glasses suddenly formed glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her hair became straight and her eyes turned emerald green. "Aha! Now I can defend Yukari-Sensei!" Osaka yelled, jumping up. "I would like to take the stand!"

TCEG agreed, but Tomo refused. "No! I like this stand! I feel special! Don't take this feeling away from me!" Tomo was dragged off the stand and was thrown out of the courtroom.

TCEG began pacing. "So Kasuga-San, how would you saw your teacher's driving is?" Osaka/Ayumu thought for a moment. "It is not very good, but I believe it is the cars fault." She began to go into a long monologue about Yukari's car.

After a heated examining, Osaka/Ayumu stepped from the stand. She sat down next to Chiyo again.

"You did great, Osaka-San. I really think that will reduce her punishment to simply a find. I don't know how you do it." Chiyo said. Osaka smiled as her glasses magically faded, her eyes lost their color, and her hair became messy once again.

The jury went into the back room and stayed there for about two hours. Later, they walked out of the room, and every member of the jury was holding on to a great deal of papers

After a speech from the jury, Yukari's punishment was decided. She would have to pay 100,000 Yen (which, of course, she would somehow get out of Nyamo.)

When everyone left, Tomo was sitting outside of the courthouse, protesting.

"THIS COURTHOUSE IS UNFAIR. THEY THREW ME OUT FOR REFUSING TO OBEY THE RULES. I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Tomo yelled, holding a sign that consisted almost entirely of Obscenities. Chiyo and Osaka stared at her, sweatdropping.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

Woo, that was tough. I had a lot of writers block. Please review.


	4. Of Kimura, Another new Employee, and

Chapter 4: Of Kimura, Another New Employee, and… a flood?!

A/N: I have failed once again in my quest to own Azumanga. Please review. R&R

_In the classroom. Monday after the trial._

A cool winter breeze fell over Azumanga High School. Christmas was approaching.

Yukari happily skipped into the classroom. "Good morning my wonderful class! And my favorite student ever!" Tomo stood up. "Thank you Yukari!" Yukari got an angry look on her face. "Not you, Osaka!"

Tomo sat down, shattered. _I will get you back, Osaka. Or is it Ayumu? I can't remember. Hmm, I like manga and anime, I wished I lived in one. I should probably stop by the book store today. I wonder if I can get Yomi to come._ Tomo's mind wandered and she soon fell asleep.

"TOMO, WAKE UP YOU LAZY NOT-MY-FAVORITE STUDENT!" Yukari screamed, which caused Tomo to wake up crying. "Why do you hate me?"

Yukari's eye became red. "YOU ALMOST SENT ME TO JAIL FOR LIFE!" Tomo's eyes grew small. "Oh yeah… Sorry."

_Later that day at work…_

_That Osaka, always one upping me. Ms. 42 Points. I need to find a way to get her back._ She began forming a plan. She pulled out her cell phone. She called up Kagura. "MEET ME DOWN HERE!" Tomo ended the call before Kagura could object.

A male employee came up from behind her. "I don't think you should be talking on your cell phone during work." Tomo's eyes grew dark. "I don't like it when people bug me. Remember what happened when Kazuki-San and Yukiyo-San messed with my DS?" The employee slowly walked away.

---

Kagura walked casually down the street. She sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw unimaginable horror.

"HOORAY! KAGURA! HOORAY!" Kimura yelled, much to Kagura's horror. "So… How did swimming practice go? Did you get really…?" Kimura stopped and gaped at her. "Go away!" She said, backing up. "DID YOU GET REALLY WET?" Kimura yelled. Kagura ran away.

Kimura looked disappointed, but saw Kaorin and Chihiro passing by. "HI KAORI!" Kimura said to her, waving. Kaorin let out a high pitched squeal. She and Chihiro ran away. "Get away from me you freak!" Kaorin yelled behind her.

"Guess I'll go after Kagura then…" Kimura said, slowly turning around.

_Back at Magnetron Burger…_

Kagura walked into the restaurant. "Tomo? Where are you?" Kagura asked. She was yanked into the restroom by Tomo. "Kagura, I have a plan to get back at Osaka for all she has done to me!" Tomo had an evil grin on her face.

"What has she ever done to you?" Kagura asked. "Shut up and start stuffing to toilets with toilet paper!" Tomo demanded. "Wait, wha-" "DID I FREAKING STUTTER? START STUFFING THE DAMN TOILETS!" Kagura decided not to further anger her.

In the kitchen, Osaka was trying to conduct everybody in songs about Christmas. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh how much fun it is to fly with pigtails all the day! Yay!"

The people who had joined stopped singing because they were unfamiliar with the new lyrics. They did not expect was what was about to happen.

"All right, Kagura, flush the toilets!" Tomo ordered. "I don't see how this will get back at Osaka…" Tomo bonked Kagura on the head. "TOILETS!" Kagura decided there was no changing Tomo's mind.

Tomo ran from stall to stall laughing like a maniac. "Ha ha ha! Now Osaka will never be able to go to the bathroom again!" After all the toilets were flushed, Tomo laughed maniacally. Pipes started shaking and the toilets began gurgling.

Tomo continued laughing like a lunatic. Kagura sweatdropped and realized what was about to happen. "Tomo, this was a dumb idea. The pipes are about to regurgitate. And if all the plumbing is connected, it can cause a-" She was cut off by the toilets suddenly spewing out water. (A/N: I know that probably wouldn't really happen, but this is anime physics.)

The sinks began erupting and so did the dishwasher. Soon the entire place was covered in water. Tomo and Kagura walked out of the bathroom, covered in moist toilet paper.

Despite being ankle deep in water, Osaka continued singing.

Kimura was in the door of the restaurant, gaping at Kagura and Tomo. Their appearances disgusted him. "… I don't think I like teenage girls anymore." He said as he walked out.

The manager stormed out of his office. He let out a roar similar to Godzilla. He picked up Tomo and began throttling her. "TOMO… TAKINO… ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" He set Tomo down.

He punched the air, but accidentally hit an old lady (The same old lady who Yukari ran over.) "Ami I trying to give you a heart attack? … More or less." Tomo said stupidly.

The manager gave her an uppercut, and she got stuck in the ceiling. "The only reason you still work here is because we are short on employees. You are suspended for a week without pay."

"Wait, you are short on employees? Hmm… How much do they get payed?" Kagura asked, her interest aroused. "1,500 yen an hour."

Kagura looked delighted. "Is there a spot for after 5:00 PM?" The manager nodded. "I'LL TAKE THE CASE!"

Chiyo was terrified at what she was witnessing. "All three numbnuts working at the same place?" She felt lightheaded.

All hell would soon break loose.

A/N: Yeah, I know, not the best chapter. And not much Chiyo. She's taken the backseat for the past two chapters. But she will play a larger part in the next chapter. And it was too short, but I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. Please review. CHAPTER 5: MISADVENTURES AT WORK CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.


	5. Foul Languaged Christmas Special!

Chapter 5: Foul-Languaged Christmas Special!

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The evil BSOD destroyed my work TWICE.

I've got the back to school blues tear.

I've been busy, that's why I haven't been writing for a bit. This chapter will probably have quite a bit of language in it, especially the beginning, since I'm really frustrated lately. Probably enough to warrant an M rating, but you only see those if you search, so T it shall remain! Please don't complain about the foulness of the language.

This chapter has nothing to do with work, but that's why it's called a special, damn you. Kaorin fans will be happy with this chapter. Well, maybe not… I have no clue the license age in Japan, so bare with me here. Yeah, I know, long A/N. I still don't own Azumanga, it is tough to acquire. R&R

_Azu High School, the day before break_

In the middle of a lesson, the school counselor walked into the room and pulled Tomo out.

"Good day, Takino-San. I wanted to talk to you about something," The Counselor began, "Class 3 has been getting a bit overcrowded lately. So I will need to move you to Kimura's homeroom. Is this alright with you?"

Tomo looked shocked, all her friends were in Yukari's class. And Kimura? "Well here's an idea, why don't you just fuck off?!"

The Azu girls suddenly got piercing headaches. "Oh crap, Tomo must've done something really stupid. My Tomo senses are going off." Yomi said.

And, with a crash, Tomo came crashing through the door. She continued flying with such force, that she flew through the window. She lay at the bottom. "I'm suing!" Tomo yelled, before she passed out.

A few lawsuits later, Tomo was bandaged up and the counselor was jobless. School finished up, and the Azu girls were so excited. Chiyo was bouncing around, giggling. The cuteness made Sakaki violently blush. Kaorin giggled as Sakaki blushed. Tomo was walking fine, considering she was just thrown out a two-story window.

"Erm… Tomo, what did you even do that pissed her off so badly?' Kagura asked. Tomo put her hands behind her head. "Well, I basically just told her to shove it up her ass. She's such a motherfu-" Osaka quickly covered Chiyo's ears.

"Don't listen to the evil, Chiyo-Chan!" Osaka yelled, making everyone else sweatdrop. They all walked to Chiyo's to celebrate vacation. After about a few minutes of Tomo's cursing and Osaka attempting an ancient Indian chant to make it go away, they reached Chiyo's home.

After a half an hour of talking in Chiyo's room, Osaka woke up from her sleep under the kotatsu. "Hey, you guys, why don't we go up to my winter cottage tomorrow for a few days until Christmas?"

Everyone gave Osaka an odd look. "Since when do you have a winter cottage?" Yomi asked. "I've always had one. I thought I told you guys." Osaka responded. "No, you didn't." Kagura said, confused.

"Hmm… Well, how about it? We'll be back before Christmas. You guys wanna go?" Osaka asked. Everyone nodded. "Sakaki-San, I'm really glad we get to travel together." Kaorin said. Sakaki simply nodded. Suddenly, Kimura burst through the door. "CAN I COME WITH YOU GIRLS?"

The Azu girls look mortified. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Kaorin screamed at the top of her lungs. Kimura tilted his head in a painful-looking way. He held up a case. "Lock pick." Kagura took the key, and the rest of the girls took him to the front door and threw him out.

"Merry Christmas, perv!" Tomo said, slamming the door. Chiyo locked every possible lock. "I can't believe it. I even had the chain lock… How did he get in?"

_Time passes. The next day…_

Tomo knocked down Osaka's door. "ROAD TRIP!" Osaka and her parents were drinking tea. They stared at her oddly. "Um… Tomo, the trip isn't until tomorrow." Osaka said, sweatdropping.

"Oh… Sorry." Tomo said. She slowly walked back outside. "Sorry about your door…"

_The next day…_

Tomo knocks the door down again. "ROAD TRIP!" Osaka walked downstairs sleepily. "It's 6:00 AM. Please go home."

"Oh… Sorry again." Tomo said, walking out the door.

_A few hours later…_

Osaka and her parents just finished fixing the door. "Boy, that door sure is stubborn. Well, it's 8:00 AM. They should be showing up since we are gonna get an early start.

3…2…1… As if right on cue, Tomo kicked the door down again. "I KNOW I'M RIGHT THIS TIME. ROAD TRIP!" Osaka's parents were too good natured to get angry. "Of Ayumu, you have such enthusiastic friends. Just don't let them drive." Osaka's mom said, smiling warmly. "Don't worry mom, they won't."

"Then who will be driving?" Tomo asked. "I will!" Osaka said, smiling. "You have a drivers license?" Tomo asked, shocked. Osaka looked at her strangely, "Yeah, I do. I've already told you." Tomo looked puzzled.

Yomi, Sakaki, and Chiyo walked into Osaka's house. They looked at the broken door. "What happened here?" Yomi asked. "ENTHUSIASM RUSH!" Tomo said. She suddenly got another wave of enthusiasm, so she grabbed Chiyo's wrists and began swinging her around.

"No! Chiyo-Chan!" Osaka yelled, 'jumping' into action (which really meant her slowly walking toward Tomo and Chiyo with her arms in front of her.)

Before Osaka even got close to them, Tomo set Chiyo down. Osaka saw Chiyo was perfectly safe, back on the ground. "Oh… I guess I saved ya, then."

After an hours of packing and getting ready to leave, they were about to drive out of the driveway. Suddenly, they saw a blinding flash of silver and heard a crash. They all slowly turned their heads toward Osaka's house again, and saw the Yukari mobile crashed into Osaka's housee, which, of course, broke the door,.

Osaka's mom's eye began twitching. "Honey, call a carpenter. Tell him to bring a lot of drywall and wood." She walked off to find aspirin.

"Hey girls! Your parents invited me to supervise!" Yukari said happily. "NOW LET'S GO!" Yukari said, backing up out of the driveway, hitting fruit stands along the way.

Osaka began backing out when she suddenly fell asleep. "Can anyone here drive?" Chiyo asked. Everyone besides Tomo shook their heads. "I can! I was taught be a very responsible woman!" They decided they had no other choice.

"So who taught you?" Kagura asked. "Oh, you know, Yukari." Kaorin and Chiyo's faces developed a look of pure terror. Kaorin couldn't be more scared, even if Kimura watched her change clothes.

Tomo hit the gas and the car swerved to a start. In a matter of minutes, they were driving at a nearly impossible speed. They were barely dodging cars. Surprisingly, Osaka slept through the whole thing.

"Sakaki-San, hold me!" Kaorin said, throwing her arms around Sakaki, burying her head into Sakaki's chest. Sakaki blushed.

"HOLY CRAP, LOOKIE, A RAMP!" Tomo yelled. Kagura was enjoying it. Chiyo was crying, Yomi buried her face in her hands, Kaorin felt safer in her current position that made Sakaki feel awkward, and Osaka continued sleeping. They sped towards the ramp.

They sped toward the ramp. "WHERE ARE THE POLICE WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" Chiyo yelled. (The entire police squad was actually chasing Yukari) "Don't worry, Chiyo-Chan, your pigtails will forgive you…" Osaka said in her sleep.

They were soon flying through the air. Tomo and Kagura yelled happily to the onlookers.

They landed on the ground, but something wasn't right. They felt like they were spinning. They landed sideways and the vehicle was violently tumbling repeatedly from its wheels to its roof. They stopped spinning on the wheels.

Osaka was now awake. "What did I miss?"

No one was hurt, but Chiyo's seat was empty. "Oh my god, where is Chiyo-Chan?" Yomi asked looking around, terrified.

They all looked toward the sky and saw Chiyo, thousands of feet in the air. "Ack! Damn you anime physics!" Tomo said. "How many times do we have to tell you, you aren't in an anime!" Kaorin said, looking up from Sakaki's chest for a moment. Osaka was suddenly on the roof of the car.

She grabbed some of her hair in both of her hands, forming pigtails. "I'll save you, Chiyo-Chan!" Osaka jumped from the car roof and quickly slammed onto the road face first. All of the Azu girls were running to catch Chiyo.

They caught her before she hit the ground. Chiyo was sobbing loudly. Yomi jumped up and kicked Tomo in the face. "You idiot! You could've killed Chiyo-Chan!"

"Th-Thank you, everyone." Chiyo said, sniffling. "Ah, suck it up!" Tomo said which caused Yomi to grab her by her hair and throw her into a lake.

Osaka got up. "Oh… I guess I saved ya again, Chiyo-Chan." Everyone sweatdropped. "Um… Kaorin, you can stop hugging me now." Sakaki said.

They all arrived at Osaka's cottage a few hours later (Osaka drove, thankfully.) Everyone relaxed after the tough drive. Surprisingly, Yukari was not caught by the cops.

"Hey, I'm gonna make a fire!" Tomo said. "No, you are not! We are not taking any more chances with you!" Kagura said. After an argument, they decided that everyone would help Tomo so she wouldn't burn down the cottage.

As soon as they were able to ignite the fireplace, Tomo got bored. "Let's go outside!" "But you just made us start a fire…" Chiyo said. "But I'm bored!" The Wildcat complained. "Tomo, you are really tough to deal with…"

Tomo eventually whined enough to make them go outside to play (except Yukari, she wouldn't budge.)

They decided to have a snowball war. Chiyo was paired with Osaka, Yomi was paired with Kagura, Kaorin made sure she would be with Sakaki, and no one would be on Tomo's team, which, of course, made her whine. Eventually she sucked it up and decided she would be independent.

Yomi and Kagura made a strong wall. It couldn't be easily broken. Kaorin was determined to impress Sakaki, so she made a huge, sturdy wall that Chuck Norris would even had a hard time breaking down. Chiyo and Osaka tried making a wall, but it always fell. Tomo decided she would just go crazy with snowballs and have no defense.

Everyone stared each other down. Tomo broke the silence by randomly hurling snowballs in every direction, hitting nothing but trees.

Tomo eventually threw one toward Chiyo. Osaka tried to imitate Sakaki's awesome counter from the last time they had a snowball fight, but all she did was scoop air. Thankfully, the snowball flew over Chiyo.

"Oh Chiyo, why do you have to be so damn short? I could put you in my pocket and take you to a short convention. You'll never be tall you short prodigy." Tomo said, laughing. This statement made Chiyo the angriest she had ever been.

She was tired of all the abuse Tomo had put her through over the years. Almost throwing her off a cliff, karate chopping her on her head, making her hit her head on a chair, constantly mocking her, nearly killing her. Chiyo had reached a boiling point. Forget the snowballs.

Chiyo ran up to Tomo and kicked her in the shin. Tomo fell to her knees in pain. Chiyo took this opportunity to roundhouse kick Tomo in the chest. Tomo fell on her back.

Yomi, Kagura, and Sakaki held Chiyo backed. Kaorin watched Chiyo, stunned. Osaka stared at her best friend in horror. "Oh no, the pigtails have finally taken her over!"

Tomo didn't get up for a few minutes, while Chiyo was still struggling against her friends. Tomo ran back inside and hid. "AH! LET ME AT HER!" Chiyo yelled, her eyes red with evil.

Chiyo eventually stopped struggling and calmed down. The rest of the night was filled with tension that was only lowered when Osaka stated a theory of Chiyo's anger, all of them having to do with her pigtails. A few times, Chiyo attempted to attack Tomo, but was stopped (except once when she nailed Tomo in the face with a sneaky fist)

The night was peaceful. They were worried Chiyo would sneak into Tomo's room and kill her, but Chiyo was way too tired.

The next morning, Chiyo woke up first. She ran into Tomo's room and jumped at her. Tomo rolled out of the way just in time. Tomo ran away screaming. This woke everyone up.

"Mmm… What's going on?" Osaka asked. Everyone walked out of their rooms. They saw Chiyo trying to beat Tomo up. They decided Tomo deserved it and went back to bed.

Chiyo suddenly got superhuman strength. She picked Tomo up, dragged her upstairs, and threw her out of a window. She went back to bed. Tomo lay next to the house, bleeding. "I think… I may have gone too far with Chiyo."

Later, everyone was up and about. "Hey, where's Tomo?" Yomi asked. Chiyo grew an evil grin. "I don't know…" The Pigtailed Girl lied.

Tomo stumbled through the door, covered in snow and blood. She fell to her knees. "Chiyo-Chan, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

Chiyo smiled and punched Tomo in the face, sending her across the room. "There, NOW I forgive you. I feel better know."

The rest of the trip was very normal. Chiyo returned to her normal self, Osaka was spacey, Tomo was hyper, and Kaorin admired Sakaki. It was the day to go home. Tomo, of course did not drive.

They got back and bid their farewells. They got ready for Christmas Eve with their individual families. Christmas cheer all around.

**Chiyo and Tomo's Christmas**

Chiyo got many cute gifts from her parents. She took Tadakichi for a walk.

She approached Tomo's house. She knocked on the door. A sleepy Tomo answered. She let out a shriek.

"Oh, don't worry, Tomo! I just came by to wish you a merry Christmas!" Chiyo said smiling. She handed Tomo a present. It contained a note that said "anger." Tomo looked at Chiyo puzzled.

"It's my anger!" Chiyo said. "Now I won't get mad!" Tomo sweatdropped. Chiyo stole her joke! But she was thankful to have happy Chiyo back. "Merry Christmas Chiyo-Chan."

**Osaka's Christmas**

Osaka an assortment of odd presents, like melon bread, a cook book, new shoes, and other miscellaneous things. She walked to Chiyo's house.

Osaka knocked on the door and Chiyo answered. "Merry Christmas, Ms. Chiyo!" Osaka said happily. "Oh! Why hello! Merry Christmas to you too Osaka-San!" Chiyo said.

Osaka handed her a box. She opened it. It contained two brown mounds of hair. "Um…" Chiyo was very puzzled. "I got you a new pair of pigtails! I used my own hair!" Osaka said. "Oh… Um… Thank you, Osaka-San."

**Sakaki's Christmas**

All of Sakaki's gifts were cute, cat-themed things. Books, plushies, hair clips, posters, you name it.

Sakaki walked down the street, Christmas cheer flowing through her body. She spotted Kamineko. She inched her way toward him. He jumped and ran away. She chased him. She cornered the cat in an alley.

Sakaki reached toward the cat. Slowly she got closer to Kamineko's head. Soon, she couldn't believe she felt fur. She pet the cat for a few minutes. "Merry Christmas, Kamineko." After she said this, she was bit.

**Kaorin's Christmas**

Kaorin had an uneventful Christmas and got many gifts, which she altered to make them Sakaki-themed.

She was changing to get ready for bed. She looked toward the window and saw pure horror.

"KIMURA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kaorin yelled, covering herself. "Merry Christmas, my sweet Kaorin." Kimura said, gaping more than ever.

Kaorin ran out of the room and grabbed one of her dad's golf clubs. She threw on a robe and went outside. She beat Kimura with the golf club and threw him onto the curb. "NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

Kimura lay on the sidewalk, bruised and bloody. "… It was worth it."

**KAGURA HAD A BORING CHRISTMAS, THEREFORE I SHALL NOT WRITE ABOUT IT.**

End of Chapter 5.

A/N: Yeah, I know, more winter themed then Christmas themed, but it was still fun to write. This is the longest chapter I've written. About 2,700 words. Please review. And sorry Kaorin and Kagura fans :P


	6. Deleted Scene: Kagura's Christmas

Deleted Scene

A/N: Yep. A really shot deleted scene, Kagura's Christmas. Her Christmas wasn't boring, in fact it'll be the longest of them. I just didn't know what to do with it and I wanted to get the chapter up last night,

**Kagura's Christmas**

Kagura woke up around 2:00 AM. She was so anxious, she couldn't sleep. She knew running would get her mind off of it.

Kagura came by Sakaki's house. She figured someone as cool as Sakaki never slept (well, what do you expect? Kagura is sleepy, the next best thing to being high.) She found a rock next to her foot and threw it. It broke the window.

Sakaki came to the window, rubbing her eyes. "Huh? What the… Kagura?" Kagura smiled. "G'morning, Sakaki! Come out and run with me! First one to the shopping district wins!"

Sakaki had a confused look painted on her face. She let out a yawn that would make Tomo salute. "Kagura, what are you talking about?" Kagura looked frustrated. "Come on! I want you to race me!"

Sakaki refused. Kagura bugged her. Sakaki refused. Kagura bugged her. Sakaki refused. Kagura bugged her. This process went on for about fifteen minutes. Sakaki caved in and went outside in her pajamas. "Since when did you become Tomo?"

"All right, first to the shopping district wins! Ready, set, go!" Kagura yelled. She had a speeding start and slowed down to a healthy pace. Sakaki continued with a brisk, steady pace. Right near the end, Sakaki just passed Kagura.

"You're too fast! I will train until I can win!" Kagura said, running off. "Umm… Bye?" Sakaki said, staring at the spot Kagura stood a few moments ago.

After Kagura got home, she fell asleep quickly. When she woke up, she realized running definitely helped her sleep. She walked into the living room to find her parents drinking coffee.

Most of her gifts were training supplies. She was determined to use these to make Sakaki lose.

The rest of her day went slowly. Some of her family stopped by to wish her a merry Christmas. Her day was uneventful. She went to bed, dreaming finally beating Sakaki.

A/N: There ya have. It was longer then the others.


	7. Final Chapter

Chapter 7 (Technically 6 :) The End

A/N: What?! I'm ending it?! Oh snap!

Yeah, this will be the final chapter, mainly because I want to start a new project. Don't worry readers! I'm planning a sequel after I finish the three projects after this. I'll say the title at the author note at the end, because if I said it now, it would give away the ending. I put all I could into this chapter, pigtails, Avenue Q and Omen references, and much more. R&R.

Chiyo gulped as she looked at Magnetron burger. The three numbnuts were inside, working. What kind of hell could they be raising? She suddenly had a vision.

_Tomo and Kagura were playing paintball, hitting customers. Osaka was attacking any customer with pigtails and ripping them off. The manager was having a stroke._

Chiyo realized she was exaggerating the situation, but she was still nervous. She walked into the fast food restaurant.

It was surprisingly normal. Despite loud outbursts of Tomo cursing (probably burning herself in grease.)

Chiyo smiled because of the normality. She walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Osaka-San! You too, Tomo-Chan and Kagura-San! I'm surprised you guys are being so- Ahh!" Chiyo was cut off. She was watching Kagura and Tomo splashing cups of hot grease at each other.

Some grease landed on Kagura's shirt. "Ahh! You're gonna pay for that!" She said in a joking manner.

Chiyo panicked and began circling the playful dangers. "Please stop, you'll injure a customer!" Tomo laughed. "What's the worst that can happen? I mean sure, I had seventeen coffee's a few minutes ago, but so what?" Tomo having coffee? Uh-oh.

Tomo tripped and flung a bunch of fresh grease at Osaka. "OW! TOMO, WHAT IN THE HECK? AHH! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Osaka fell down and started rolling all around the kitchen. Chiyo sweatdropped. "That's only when you are on fire, you're only burning."

Osaka lay on the floor for a few more moments. "Oh, okay." She got up like nothing happened. There were terrible blisters all over her body and the flesh on her arm was burnt a good deal. A part of her cheek was blackened.

"Osaka-San, we need to get you to a hospital!" Chiyo screamed, running for a phone. She dialed 911. "Help! My friend just got burnt with grease by my idiot friend! She had bad burns on her arm that look they can get infected, can you send an ambulance? You can? Thank you." Chiyo walked over to Osaka. "Osaka-San, an ambulance will be coming for you. And- Hey, stop doing that!" Osaka was slapping the burns on her arm. "I… feel funny."

Osaka spun around a bit and fainted. "Oh my god!" Chiyo began fretting. Tomo and Kagura were still having their grease fight. "You guys are really lucky the manager won't be here for a few hours!" Kagura and Tomo laughed a bit. "Lighten up Chiyo-Chan."

A few minutes later, an ambulance came and picked Osaka up.

"See what you guys did to Osaka-San?" Chiyo said to her (still grease fighting) friends. Kagura shrugged. "It wasn't that bad…" Chiyo sweatdropped. "When they touched her arm it sounded like crushing potato chips."

_At The Hospital_

Osaka just had her burn treated and her arm was bandaged up. She was sitting in the hospital bed, bored.

"I'm bored!" Osaka whined. She got out of the room and walked into the room next to her. She saw a guy in a full body cast.

"Oh my god, what happened to you!?" Osaka asked the man. He was a mail man, and he was delivering mail to an oil rig when a bunch of oil spilled on him … and so did a match.

"Rig… mail." He mumbled. Osaka tilted her head. "Huh?"

The Man attempted to speak more clearly, but failed. "Rig… mail." Of course, Osaka misunderstood. "All I hear was 'ig' and 'ail.'" She came to an assumption. "Ig ail… PIG TAIL?"

Osaka ran out of the hospital and got on the nearest train.

Oh boy, here we go again.

Meanwhile, Kagura decided to do some actual work. Tomo, of course wouldn't. She began jumping onto customer's tables. "Hi y'all! I'm Tomo Takino, are you ready to rock!?"

Tomo began singing in a voice that was worse than Yomi's. Anyone who was wearing a hearing aid in a seventeen mile radius suddenly became deaf.

"THE INTERNET IS REALLY, REALLY GREAT… TAKE IT RANDOM CUSTOMER!" Tomo shrieked. The customer looked horrified. Tomo slapped him. "I SAID TAKE IT!"

The customer replied quietly. "… For porn." "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SOLDIER?!"

"THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! Now let me eat my food in peace." The customer realized he made a mistake. "That was a bad statement. Now I'm wondering how I should torture you… Should I make you eat your own arm, or should I forcibly reverse your gender?" 

The customer sprinted out the door at an impossible speed. Tomo cackled in a way so evil it made Gandhi roll over in his grave. "Hooray coffee!"

Chiyo sweatdropped. "It sucks to be me…"

Tomo smiled happily. 'DID I JUST HEAR MORE AVENUE Q?!"

Chiyo looked scared. "No! Please don't sing again more Avenue Q. It's not family friendly." Tomo frowned. "Fine. I'll just sing Music Man songs now!"

"NOOO!"

Tomo literally blew the roof off of the building. It could be described in two words: utter chaos. She then ran out the door, laughing manically.

Osaka limped through the door. "Osaka-San, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital! And why are you limping?" Chiyo asked. "I'm here because of the pigtails. And I'm limping because I got beat up by a gang of senior citizens."

"How'd you get beaten up by senior citizens?" Chiyo asked, with images running through her head of Osaka getting hit with canes and walkers. "I took one of their canes so I could destroy the pigtails! But after that didn't work, I got… THESE!"

Osaka pulled out seven daggers. "Are those the knives of Meggido?!" Chiyo asked, shocked. "How did you get them?"

"It's because I was destined to destroy pigtails! And I kind of raided many priests' homes. But that is beside the point. Now to destroy them all!" Osaka jumped on top of customer with pigtails, who began resisting.

Tomo ran back into the restaurant, holding two cases. "Hey Kagura! Let's play paintball!"

Chiyo froze. The vision was coming true.

Osaka wrapped the customer's pigtails around one of the daggers and forcefully ripped them off. The customer screamed and fainted. Osaka turned her head to her best friend. "Chiyo-Chan, come here! I need to exorcise you!" Chiyo shrieked and began running around the room. She almost got hit by a paintball.

Tomo suddenly took a barrage of paintballs to the face. She ran up to Kagura and hit her with the gun. Kagura fell to the ground. "Oh man, Tomo! You are gonna pay for that one!" Kagura put the barrel of the paintball gun up against Tomo's forehead. "Oh man…"

Chiyo jumped over the counter. Osaka tried, but couldn't get over. She calmly walked to the employee's entrance door. "Chiyo-Chan, come back! Your pigtails need to die!" Osaka grabbed one of the large cups of grease Tomo was using early and tried to make Chiyo slip by spilling it on the ground. She missed and all of the grease landed on the oven. 

Kagura pulled the trigger and paintballs hit Tomo hard. She fell down, writhing in pain. "Haha, I win!" Kagura went back to the kitchen. She looked at the grease soaked oven. She had a stroke of stupidity. "Hmm, this must be a new kind of liquid burger. I'll just turn the oven on and…"

The grease began furiously burning. "Umm… I didn't do it!" Kagura yelled as she walked off slowly.

Meanwhile, Osaka was still chasing Chiyo, not paying attention to the fire. The fire slowly began spreading.

The manager walked through the door. He saw the fires, knives, and paintball guns. He began to have a stroke. "SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL!"

Chiyo and Osaka went back to the main room and the kitchen exploded into a ball of dancing flames. The manager screamed. He pulled a Life Alert out of nowhere. "HELP, I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

Osaka was torn. "Grr… I can't put an end to the pigtails now. We just need to get out of here!" Osaka grabbed Chiyo by the arm and got her out. The customers got out on their own. Kagura picked Tomo up.

"Hey! You forgot me!" The manager yelled. He slowly crawled out of the burning wreckage.

An ambulance came to Magnetron Burger and picked the manager up and put him onto a stretcher. Soon, the fire truck came.

The Manager growled at the Azu-Girls as he was put into the ambulance. "You… girls… are… FIRED!"

Tomo looked shocked. "But what did I do?!"

Kagura looked down in disappointment. "But I just started working here." 

Osaka looked at Chiyo. _I'll get those pigtails soon. Not today, but soon._

Chiyo didn't know how to react. She hoped other employers were as willing to hire a twelve year old girl as Magnetron Burger was.

And on that day, the four girls were forever banned from Magnetron Burger.

_The End_

There you have it. The sequel (which will be probably in about a month or two,) will be called "Out of Work." They will be searching for work in various places. Their employments will usually only last about one day. Chaos ensues. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed Misadventures at Work.


End file.
